Losing bet
by Hollow619
Summary: Making a bet with Luffy wasn't gonna be as easy as it sounded
1. Chapter 1

Nami can honestly say she done some pretty stupid things and it amount to ether losing some money or getting into some trouble with her mom but this time she truly felt like banging her head against a wall as hard as she could. Here she was, at home laying on her couch face first and groaning. In pain ? No but she sure felt like she was after the past 3 weeks. At first she could blame her boyfriend for this but as time slowly went by she began blaming herself for this mess she put herself in. So what could Nami had done to label herself as a fool ? Well..

It all started when her and her boyfriend of 7 months Luffy was busy doing their homework one night. Nami agreed to help Luffy seeing that he often slacked off, his grades wasn't bad but they could approve a bit. They were in the middle of it till for whatever reason Luffy kissed her cheek out of random. Nami smiled at the sweet gesture and was gonna return a kiss back till Luffy placed his lips on her's. Nami was caught off guard as Luffy kissed her deeply and held her cheeks with his hands. She moan from the kiss as she pushed herself closer to him returning the kiss back. His kisses always left her breathless and she loved feeling his surprisingly soft lips. The next thing they both knew she was on top of him while he held her hips under her. As they pulled back for some much needed air, Luffy licked his lips before sliding his hand under her sweater that she was wearing and cup her left breast. This of course earning a gasp from the red head on top of him. Needless to say they didn't get any homework done that night.

So the next day when they had to turn in their work, it was rather clear that nether did very well. Sure Nami got a B where Luffy had a C but the problem was that Nami could have and WOULD have done better if not for Luffy tempting her the night before. This of course led to the both of them fighting with Nami saying that if he wasn't trying to get into her pants then she would passed, while Luffy countered saying she was on top of him and he assumed she wanted to do it. This fight had got the other classmates at lunch attention, of course nether who was causing the ruckus paid no mind. It was then that Nami made a rather poor choice of words on what she said. "All you think about is sex. I bet you can't go month without sex!" Luffy tooken back by this folded his arms and stood his ground. "I can too! Your the one who wouldn't be able to last a month!" Nami smirked and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Fine, then lets make a bet. We'll see who can out last who. Whoever caves has to do whatever that person says for a whole month!" Luffy stared at Nami before nodding his head. "Sure, i won't lose!" He said with a big grin on his face. Nami grin back, knowing full well that she had this in the bag, he was a guy after all and she'll have him break before the week even ends. But sadly Nami was in for a shock

Week 1: Nami was sure she was gonna make him crack in one week, she just needed to add a little charm to her way of speaking with him, show off a little skin for him whenever he was over at her place and did something a little sexual to make him crack but oddly Luffy wasn't effected by this, in fact he didn't act on it at all, he was talking to her and treating her as he always have. Nami was a bit surprised and impressed that he was able to resist her. He must be really trying. Well So was Nami and she was gonna do whatever it took to make him break. He was a guy still after all. Although Nami was soon gonna relaize that not everyone was like Luffy.

Week 2: Nami upped her game. Such as wearing skirts whenever Luffy came over or reaching over to grab something showing her breast nearly spilling from the tank top she wore or even bending over to give him a good view of her butt. Banking that it would have him jump on her but once again Luffy paid it little to no mind, he still seemed as if it was all normal. It irked her a bit and whenever she would glance between his legs there was no sign of him being turned on, not even a little bit and it did hurt her ego a bit. Any other guy would be all over her by now but Luffy, he treating her as if she wasn't even worth noting and it kinda hurt. Sure she was cheating to get him to crack first so really its her own fault but still, he could at least show he was a bit turn on for her!

Week 3: Nami started to slowly regret that damn bet cause now all she thought about was fucking Luffy senseless. And he wasn't even doing anything! That what was so weird bout the guy, he himself wouldn't be doing anything out of what he normally do and yet she would get aroused by him. He normally wears shirts that were button up or just left it open showing off his chest. This was always a normal thing and even then she couldn't help but think of those rock hard abs of his and how she wanted to run her hands on them. Whenever he would smile or even laugh it had that sweet charm she couldn't deny. It made her heart soar and she would go crazy and just want to kiss him. Despite his thin figure she knew how strong he was and how strong his hands and arms were. So the few times this week where she would slightly lose her footing or just need a hand and Luffy helped her, she would often linger at his touch and sometimes wish to have his hands on her body for as long as she was able to keep them on her. Sure there are things that gets her mad at him and there are things that made her wanna hurt the poor fool. But there are those times where she feel in awe by him and want nothing more then to hold him and kiss him and go even further then that. Put all this to account along with him just being sweet and thoughtful and the poor girl couldn't help but just fall harder for the guy. Before the week ended and despite this bet going on and the whole tension between them, he gave her a scartch off ticket that was worth $100 dollars. His reason ? " _I know you like money so here you go!"_ With that damn smile of his. Right there and then she would had tore his clothes off his body. Sadly the only thing stopping her was her damn pride and her not wanting to lose to him. To put it in short, week 3 was hell and Luffy was the cause of it regardless if he was aware of it or not.

Which bring us to the present with a very upset and sexually frustrated Nami. She began to reflect on the whole fight they had and looking back, she was just as much fault for what happen as he was. Luffy didn't need to do alot to get her in the mood to do anything and its not like she didn't say no at the time, she went along with it cause it was what she wanted as well. There was one thing bout Luffy Nami always liked and it gave her some peace of mind and that was he was very dense when it came to other women. At school theres alot of girls who would try to hit on Luffy, flirt with him. All so they could have him to themselves. But Luffy never was taken in by their advances, hell some women would go the extra mile and press themselves up on him and still. Luffy would be uneffected by it all. When it came to her however, he would make it known that she had that effect on him, he would tense up, whenever she pressed herself to him, he would gasp when she kissed his neck and he would get hard whenever she rubbed herself against him. She knew what he liked and took advantage of that. It made her happy cause it was her that was causing him to act that way. Just her and no one else. So when she tried to do all those things the past 2 weeks with no reaction whatsoever, it hurt her rather bad. He was treating her like any other girl and she didn't like that at all. Yet she couldn't truly be mad at him. She suggested the bet and he was doing what he could to not fall for her. She came to realize that hes not like other guys. Heck it was because he was different that made her decided to date him in the first place. In the end, she was the one that wanted him and she was the one that needed it from him and soely him.

It was around 2 pm and Luffy was suppose to come watch a movie with her. She didn't exactly wanted Luffy over cause honestly it would only fuel the fire more. Even if they made plans to hang out today since it was the weekend. she don't think she could take another day around him before she snaps all together. Before Nami could think any further she heard some giggle coming from outside. She had heard them for the past 4 mins and paid it no mind but now it was getting rather annoying. So She lift her head unwillingly to see out her window and widen her eyes at what she saw. Outside across the street was her boyfriend, who was shirtless and was moving a couch from what she could tell but the thing that made her blood boil was that there was at least three women looking at Her shirtless **Man** and drolling all over him. Nami bolted out of her house as quick as lighting.

"Thank you so much for your help, could we maybe offer you something to drink ?" One of the women said as she was staring at Luffy sweaty chest. Luffy had on black cargo shorts with his red cardigan tied around his waste. He smiled and shook his head "Nahh i'm good, i need to get going anyway, i'm suppose to go see..Oh hey Nami!" Luffy waved at the approaching red head, clueless that she was fuming. As she got closer she eyed the women who took a glance at her before looking back at Luffy. "Sorry, i was helping these girls move a couch into their new place." Nami didn't say a word to Luffy but did decide to look at the girls, they were around her age from what she could tell and she could tell by the look of them, they were those horny type of women, skimpy clothes, showing off more skin then needed and all the while not taking their eyes off Luffy. "Nami you okay ?" Nami broke out of her trance before looking back at Luffy and gave a small smile. "Yeah, sorry bout that" She turn towards the girls and off a hand. "Hello, i'm Nami, Luffy's **Girlfriend**. Nice to meet you" The girls face drop at hearing that before looking back at Luffy, the blonde decided to shake Nami hand and smiled "Pleasure to meet you neighbor, you have a hot boyfriend here." She winked at him which made Nami growled a little under her breath. The black haired one stepped forward to speak as well. "You know, if you want..we all could have some fun if you know what i mean, i'm sure your boyfriend might love it." She smirked as she eyed the shirtless man. Somewhere deep down Nami was starting to lose her cool and she wasn't sure if it was from the heat or these bitches that was in front of her. The last pink hair girl place a finger on Luffy's chest and smiled up at him. "Yeah, i mean you deserved a little reward for helping us after all. What do you say ?" Luffy knew what that look was, he seen them in Nami's pleanty of times in the past. Well when they were still doing stuff anyway. Before Luffy could decline her, he felt himself being tugged rather hard by Nami as he dragged him back to her house. He faintly heard the three women whining and one of them even said to come over anytime. He was sure they meant him and then his girlfriend as well. She open her door and slammed it shut before pushing Luffy rather hard against the front door. "Oww Hey Nami what's.." Before he could say anything he felt her lips pressed firmly on his rather hard. The kiss caught him off guard. She was kissing rather roughly pinning him hard against the front door. She reached down and grasp the front of his shorts. Luffy gasp from the grip of her hand and she took advantage of that and slip her tongue into his mouth, swirling and tasting every inch of the inside of his mouth as she rubbed the front of his shorts more. She pressed her chest against his and caught his tongue and began sucking on it. During all of this Luffy wasn't able to do much, not only was he shocked but overwhelm with how rough she was being on him. It didn't bother him none, infact he was amazed she was doing so at all. Anytime they would have sex she never was this roughly like this, unless you count when she would be on top of him riding him a bit hard. Beyond that it wasn't this intense before. Nami pulled back from Luffy's lips and they both was breathing heavily from the kiss. Nami growled at him with an anger look before she grabbed him by his tied up cardigan and dragged him towards her room. By now Luffy only just stayed quiet, oddly he was getting rather scared of his girlfriend.

Luffy was tossed onto the bed before Nami kicked her door closed. Luffy look at Nami from her bed and took her figure in. She was wearing a black tank top with a dark blue jean skirt. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, well it was till she pulled her pony tail out and let her hair loose. She looked over at Luffy with that same glare she gave him earlier. She walked slowly towards her bed not moving his eyes off him. Her phone began to ring thou. Luffy thought she was gonna answer as she dug for her phone in her pocket but instead turn it off and tossed it on the clothes that was on her floor and got to the bed. She climbed on the bed and crawl over to Luffy slowly till she was hovering over him. Luffy looked up at Nami rather nervous while she stared back with the same glare she had since she pretty much attacked his mouth. "N..Nami ?" Luffy called her name still feeling a bit nervous at this new side of Nami. Instead of answering him she instead untied his cardigan, then sat on top of him. She sat on his stomach and looked down at him with half lidded eyes before rubbing slowly against him. Luffy groan at her movement but kept his eyes on her's. "You feel that Luffy..do you feel what your doing to me..?" Luffy heard the low but slight anger in her voice although it was mixed with something else he couldn't put his finger on. However his thought was cut short when he felt what she was talking about. It was faint but he felt something warm against his stomach, warm and wet. Luffy looked up Nami, her eyes being shadowed by her hair as she grind against his chest. "All this time..i been trying to break you..make you crack so you can fuck me..so you could touch me..grope me..kiss me..but you withstand all i threw at you..it wounded my ego you know." Nami rubbed a little harder against his hard body, Luffy was feeling how much hotter she was against him. "Then all of a sudden i started craving you..wanting to touch you..wanting to kiss the life out of you..just wanting to have your body against mine..but my damn pride wouldn't allow me to let you win..to let you win that damn bet.." By this time she stopped moving before she lean down and slide her hand under Luffy's head and bring his head to her face, touching each other noses. Nami stared at him with a heated look, it was the kind of look that she would give when he knew he messed up bad and should be running for his life. Except now, there wasn't exactly anywhere for him to run to. "Then those bitches had the nerve to eye whats **Mine**..and you had to be shirtless in front them no less..if they thought i share my man..then they are dumber then they look..cause your mine Luffy..only **Mine**!" Nami growled out. She gripped his hair before pulling him into a deep kiss. Luffy moaned against her lips from the rough kiss, this was new but he was indeed enjoying this. She pulled back from his lips and place her head on his. "I summit..you win Luffy..i want you, i want you so badly..i want you to only notice my body..to only show your body to me and only me..I want you to be turn on when i'm near you..when i press up to you and when i give you a little show baby.." Nami said in a sexy tone Luffy normally heard when she was like this. The bet was the last thing he was thinking bout honestly, although from what she just said he had to make something very clear. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down some to the front of his cargo shorts, when he did he heard her gasp as he pressed his hard member against her rear. Luffy looked up at Nami as he grind against her much like she did with him earlier. "I..It wans't easy holding back..all i wanted to do was throw you down and be inside of you. You all i thought about the last three weeks..i couldn't even touch myself cause i wanted to save up as much as i could till i was able to touch you again!" Luffy slightly moan out a bit as Nami stared down at him in shock while biting her lip to keep her moans to a medium, she didn't think after seeing him the past three weeks that he was struggling at all. "I knew you were playing dirty..and i didn't really knew how myself but..i didn't think about it cause i wanted to show that i didn't think about sex all the time..that i thought about you more then that stuff." Nami eyes widen at the comment abd she recall what she said to him those three weeks ago. " _All you think about is sex_!" She then couldn't help but wonder if she had hurt his feelings that time. When she made that bet three weeks ago it had nothing to do with her assuming Luffy was some guy who only thought of just sex. But then again how she treated the whole thing back then, she blame it all on Luffy, as if she didn't had a say in them doing the act together. Nami came to realize that after the third week of not being able to touch him. She wanted him just as much as he did, he could kiss her neck and that be enough to jump on him. He wasn't just doing this for the reward but to show she wasn't just a piece of meat to him. She smiled down at him and shook her head. That only made her love the idiot more. She grabbed his hands from her hips and pin them above his head as she sat against his harded member. She looked down at Luffy before leaning down and kisses his neck and moving up to her ear. "Starting right now..the only thing i want you to think about is you being inside me..and me milking you dry.." Nami moved back up and lean her head against Luffy's with a smirk on her face. Luffy returned it with a big grin on his face before pressing his head back against her's "You have a load to milk out there..think you can handle that..?" He said with lust in his voice that made Nami moan a little at. She licked her lips slowly. "You bet i am.." She pressed her lips against his pushing him down onto the bed. It was a bet she knew for sure she would win.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and yes there will be a part two of this with a lemon so look forward to that. Thanks a bunch guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was moaning and balling his hands tightly as his red headed lover laid hot kisses against his neck and chest while slowly grinding against his covered crotch. He moan out her name in small whimpers as she slowly lick one of his nipples before going further down to his tone stomach. She let his wrist go and ran her fingers against his chest to his sides as she lick and kiss his stomach, her covered breast being pressed against his groin. "N..Nami..Ahh.." Luffy was the one normally kissing her body up and down, Nami didn't always go exploring his body, his chest sure but it was never this long and torturing. She looked back up at him as she press her hot kisses on his stomach before moving back up to his face and kisses him softly laying her head on top of his while running her hands on his chest. "This..this is mine.. **All Mine** , right ?" Luffy nodded his head panting some as he stared at her brown colored eyes. For some reason her tone made him feel more turn on then he would had thought, she sounded so demanding. possessive even. She smirked as she moved down and slowly unbutton his shorts, then took the zipper by her teeth and dragged it down and out pop his cock, hard and throbbing.

Nami licked her lips staring at his long shaft as if it was a delicious treat, well for her it was. She was thankful he normally went commando, less work on her part. She kissed the tip softly before running her tongue against it, drinking in his soft moans. She licked his long, thick meat up and down to the base before moving back up to the tip once more and swirl her tongue against it. She eyed Luffy noticing he was gripping the sheets rather tightly while having his eyes closed. He was keeping his moans low but she was gonna fix that.

Nami grin as she press her lips against the tip. She slowly sucked on the head while using her left hand to massage his balls and the other to stroke him slowly. She always loved tasting him, she never grew tired going down on him. Even if they never go all the way at times, she would always enjoy sucking him off when shes able to. She squeezed her legs together, wanting so bad to have him in her but she wanted to enjoy her treat while she had it. She was being so gentle but being sexually firm and commanding with his cock and knew exactly what she was doing. Her hand keeping pace with her mouth squeezing and playing with this balls and sliding her fingers up and down his length before she removed her hand and took him deep into her mouth, causing the boy above to moan her name out loud. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, making sure she took him as deep as she could. "Nami..that feeeeels so goood ahhh!" She soaked in her lovers moans of pleasure as she sucked him a little harder before popping him out of her mouth and lick the slit on the tip. She moved up some so that she was laying next to Luffy and stroked his wet cock fast while also playing with the tip with her thumb. Luffy looked over at Nami next to him moaning all the while as she lean her head towards his. "Your fat, thick cock..its **Mine**..no one else can have it but me.." She said in a stern and possessive tone. After saying that she pressed her lips against his hard as she stroked him faster, he moaned against her lips before she pulled away and kissed his neck. Luffy let out a yelp when he felt her bite down onto his neck which caused a loud groan as she sucked on it hard, making sure to leave a mark on him. She wanted those women outside and any woman for that matter that he was taken and she'll leave how many marks on his body to make it very very clear.

Luffy not able to keep his hands still anymore reached and grabbed her left breast and squeezed it, taking note she wasn't wearing a bra. She moan against his neck as he squeezed her while she kept sucking on his neck and stoking him. Luffy used his other hand and pulled her head from his neck and proceed into biting her neck back. Nami let out a loud moan from the pain and pleasure of him biting her, making her hand that was gripping him stilled as he started sucking on her neck making sure he left his mark as well, he pulled away grinning at his work before she felt him push him back down on to the bed. She got back on top of him and quickly removed her shirt but even as she was doing this Luffy was on the attack again and kissed her chest before taking her left breast into his mouth. Nami moan loud as she gripped his hair to keep his head there while slowly grinding her wet covered core against his throbbing cock. Luffy sucked on her nipple hard before swirling his tongue against it. "Y..Yes! Fuck! Luffy!" She couldn't take this anymore, she pushed him down back on the bed as stood up over him and began removing her soaked white panties and tossed them aside. She lifted up her skirt some and hovered over his throbbing cock and slide him inside of her. They both moan loud from the contact and without missing a beat she started riding him. **Hard**. This wasn't any normal love making, or some soft and slow stuff. She needed him and shes was gonna have him! Luffy must had the same mind set as he began thrusting upward inside of her tight walls hard as well while gripping her hips.

Being without sex for nearly a month, of course slow and gentle wasn't gonna flay with these two. Any other day sure but right now, she needed this and judging from his hard thrusts in her so did he.

Nami pressed her fingers against his hard chest as she bounce on top of him, she threw her head back with a loud moan as he hit a spot inside of her tight pussy. "Yes! Yes there! Fuck me Luffy!" She kept up bouncing on top of him moaning out his name. Luffy would had pointed out that shes the one doing the fucking but kept his mouth shut and did what he could to pleasure them both. She was moving roughly and surprisingly Luffy was able to deal, his hips hurting from her pounding down on him so hard. As he looked up and saw his girlfriend looking like she was having the time of her life, she gripping his chest and gripping around him as well. eyes closed and mouth a gap with slight drool coming down her lip. It wasn't to say Luffy was in no better shape but seeing that expression on her face made him want to see it more. He sat up and kissed her chin before kissing her lips deeply, in which she return while gripping his hair once more. Their tongues clash as Nami kept her pace on to of him. She Pulled back some and grabbed Luffy's hands and placed them on her skirt covered ass. Luffy got the idea and squeezed her ass hard before moving her faster and harder on top of him. "Ahhh! Y..Yes! thats my baby! Fuck me Luffy! Mmm! Fuck me hard!" She wrapped his head against her chest as he moved her roughly against him. "N..Nami..Your pussy feels so good! So tight..and so wet!" She pulled his head up some and kissed his lips before pushing him forward so that she was on top of him while he kept thrusting into her. She pulled from his lips and place her head on his moaning all the while. "Its **Your** pussy baby No one elses" She bounced her ass against him while moving her breasts against his chest moaning wildly as she felt her climax nearing. "My ass, my tits, my whole body is yours and no one elses.!" Luffy too was feeling his climax coming and Nami's words was only making it harder to hold back. "I'm gonna cum baby! But i wanna make you cum..please cum inside me Luffy!" As if triggered Luffy made one hard thrust inside of Nami and shot his seed inside of her, this in turn made Nami scream out in pleasure as she came as well. The both kissed each other deep as the ride out their orgams.

Luffy moan slightly as Nami slowly rotated her hips some while he was still inside of her. She pulled back from him some, both panting after coming down from their high.

Still inside her Luffy rolled them on their side not taking his eyes of her's. He then lift her leg up ever so slightly and ran his hand down to her thigh giving it a nice squeeze. Nami bit her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on him. She felt him slowly move in and out of her pussy while keeping her leg up so he could have a better angle. Unlike before this was slow, steady and no haste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her as she felt him slide in and out of her tight walls. "I love you Luffy.." She moan out as she felt him go a little deeper inside of her. "I love you too Nami..Mmm..you feel so good.." Luffy pushed inside of her a little deeper but kept the slow pace as they stared lovingly at each other. "Good..cause you feel amazing too.." She moaned out while caressing his cheek. Luffy slowly rolled them so he was on top of her, his hands pressed against the mattress. They kissed each other softly, then again and again. Nami reached and pulled his shorts down some to get them off, with Luffy help he kicked them off his feet. He grabbed her skirt and slided them off of her past her smooth legs and toss them as well.

They were both now fully naked, him still hard as a rock and her still wet and ready to have him back in her. She reached down and open her pink lips for him before looking back up with that grin she only gave him. "Get back here big boy.." Luffy chuckled before slowly rubbing the tip against her opening and sliding back inside of her. "Mmmm.." Nami bit her lip as she wrap her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly against his waste. He started moving slow but deep inside of her while laying his head against the side of her neck, listening to her soft moans. She gripped him tightly as he began to move faster inside of her, she gripped his hair and squeezed his hips tighter with her thighs. "Yeah..just like that. Mmmm more Luffy.."

He gripped her body to him. Thrusting harder and harder as if he could force himself further into her, into every part of her. He could feel her nails raking down his back as she clung to him in return. Luffy was sure there was gonna be marks there too but he could care less at that moment. He just wanted to hear more of her sweet loud moans.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Please don't stop." He wouldn't think of it, after not having her all this time, not even his Graps was gonna stop him now. He could feel her already tight pussy, tensing around his dick. Getting tighter, wetter. Her hips bucked and twisted beneath him as he drove into her again and again.

She moaned again, louder this time. Oda, he'd missed the sounds she made. Every moan, every whimper, every plea was because of him. For him. No one else and as long as he was alive he was gonna make sure it stayed that way. He pushed himself up so he could stare down at her beautiful face as it twisted in pleasure. He could see her orgasm building.

She open her eyes and looked back at his handsome face before taking her hands and placed them on his cheeks and slowly bring him down to her face. She pressed his head on her and held him there. She could tell he was holding himself back. He might be selfish in some cases but in the bedroom he was anything but.

She lean to his ear and whisper hotly against it. "Cum with me Luffy" Luffy gripped the sheets before he started pounding inside of her a little more roughly. Nami moan in delight as she clung onto him. She was so close and she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. His thrusts was so hard and powerful, she felt his lips back on her neck and worked his way up to her ear and licked it slowly.

That's it baby. Cum for me," he coaxed. "Cum on my dick Nami."

That was all it took. Every cell exploded inside her and her body locked onto his as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. Nami hands found it way back to Luffy's back. Her fingers dug painfully into him, her pussy closed around him like a vice. He stilled, letting her body work through the pleasure on it's own; waiting for her to come back to him. Luffy chuckled. Look like talking dirty to her does work well it seemed.

Luffy sat up some to look down at her and saw she was wearing a pout on her face. "No fair..you didn't cum you baka." She panted out. Luffy rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Shishishi not my fault you came first. " He wasn't sure she would cum right away from him moaning in her ear but look like he was wrong . She was more of a pervert then he thought.

Nami gave him a evil grin before unwrapping her legs and pushing him some so that he could pull out of her. They both moan at the lost before She tackled him onto the bed and looked down at him. "I outta be thanlful, now i can try something on you since you still rearing to go." Luffy grunted some as he felt her ass grind against his still hard throbbing cock. Nami got off of the bed and motion him to sit on the edge of it. Luffy had an idea on what she was gonna do but how was this new.

She smirked as she got between his legs a stroked him some. "Still hard and wet i see..perfect." Luffy tilted his head at this, thinking what she could be up to.

Nami put her hands up on her large tits, holding them up as she came to lean back down. She pushed them around to wrap over his cock, squeezing them together as she trapped it. Luffy eyes winded up before letting out a long moan as Nami trapped him between her breasts and made a light thrust between them without knowing.

Nami had raised her head, closing her eyes and moaning. From his thrust, she thought he would've began pumping between her tits, but he didn't. She figure he wasn't sure what to do. She waited a second, squeezing her boobs over his cock harder before she began. Slow and steady, she rocked back and forth, thrusting her tits down over his cock to fuck it. He let out a moan, biting his lower lip as he watched her work those gorgeous breasts over his long cock. Nami never give him a tittyfuck before, it wasn't that she didn't wanna try thou, they never really explore sex like that. Sure they done stuff that would be called perverted and all but nothing too big. And she figure she would add this to the "Many ways to please Luffy" when she had him to herself.

Luffy was moaning up a storm as his girl was moving up and down against him with her breast. It almost felt like her pussy was wrapped around him, almost thou. She never done this before to him aside placing her hand and or mouth over him but he was very glad to know her breasts could be used for this sorta thing too.

"Nami, this feels so good..feel like i'm melting." Nami chuckled as she looked up at him and grin. "Mmmmm, this cock feels so fucking good between my tits." She whispered sexily.

"I..It almsot feel like i'm in your pussy again." He moaned out as he grip the bed hard. Nami felt herself getting wet from this, hearing him moan, his hot rod between her tits. She was tempted to ride him again but decide against it.

Nami lowered her head and began to flick her tongue over the head each time it pushed up. Over and over, she continued to pound her breasts down, forcing his cock up between her tits so she could lick the head. Luffy eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head and began to take a heavy long breath. He knew at this rate, she was going to work him over into exploding. He wouldn't be able to go forever with the assault of her breasts and mouth working simultaneously. He began to breath hard, Nami pumped her tits faster over his cock. She moved her head back up, only to grit her teeth and gaze into his eyes. She knew what was coming soon. "Come on baby..give it to me, make me sticky" Nami said as she kissed the tip before sucking on it slightly.

Luffy was trying to hang on but he knew it was pointless, from how she was going he could blow at any second. "Y..You want my cum huh ?" He teased. She grin at him as she moved her breast faster against him. "Mmmm, I want that hot fucking load. I wanna swallow your cum, yes!"

Luffy began to pant, she still used her tits to come crashing down over his cock. It wasn't until she heard his moans raising in pitch, she knew that he was about to blow that hot load. Nami leaned her head down all the way, taking his cock past her lips as she sucked on the head. The man grunted, running both hands over the sides into the bed. Luffy couldn't hold back any longer, his cock erupted between her lips.

"NAMi!" Nami had closed her eyes while tasting his hot cum shooting between her jaws. Luffy took a heavy sigh, breathing out as his cock shot wad after wad of cum into her warm mouth. A small drop leaked from between her lips, but nothing else spilled out. She milked his cock of every last drop. It was not until she felt his cum stop splashing out, did Nami finally allow his cock the freedom from between her lips with a loud pop sound. She let go of her breasts, allowing his cock freedom again. Leaning forward, she showed Luffy the puddle of his seed splashed over her tongue. After closing her lips together, she swallowed it down audibly. A slow grin formed over her lips. "Heh better then meat" She gave him a toothy grin in which he returned back after he got some of his breathing back. She kissed his leg softly before looking up at him. "Sooo..how you enjoyed it ? " She asked as she was rubbing his leg some. "It felt amazing, i didn't know you could use your breast for that!" Luffy replied pretty interested at any other things those ladies could do.

Nami smiled and lean up to kisses his chin softly. Before sitting down next to him. "Well i lost the bet, i guess i'm your slave for a month huh ? Nami spoke before holding Luffy hand and laying her head on his shoulder. "Shishishi yep yep!" He said happily as he held her hand back. A thought then came to Luffy " Hey Nami, I can ask ANYTHING i want from you then ?"

Nami looked at him a bit worried but nodded her head. "Yeah, that was the deal after all." She just hope it wasn't anything that will make her broke in the next few eeks. Luffy gave a evil grin before he lean to her ear and whispered something. Nami face grew red as a small smirk tug on her lips and she look at him. "Hmm..well i can do that. As long as its only me who does so"

"I couldn't ask anyone else but my lady after all shishishi" Nami laughed at his reply before standing up and bringing him up as well. "Well first, i have to show you how couples take a shower." She then cup his junk causing Luffy to yelp a bit. "Lets start with that before i show you many other ways we can have some fun." She whispered against his lips before she slightly tugged him along. He did tell her to show him all her fantasies. What better place to start then a nice good shower to clean them before getting back dirty again.


End file.
